Curing Boredom
by MWoods78
Summary: Sequel to "Curing Lonely." Huddy established relationship. AU. House thinks Cuddy is already bored after only a few months together, so he wants to spice up their private life because it is hindered by work and parenthood. *ADULT Fiction*


**Author's Note: I know I owe everyone an update from The Fittest, but I'm completely locked out on it. I'm going to go back to writing something that's simpler for me and maybe the creative juices will flow. I've always preferred writing sex and love than serious stuff.  
><strong>

**This story is a followup to "Curing Lonely." All chapters or nearly all chapters will be smutty. If you don't like smut, pass by this fic. **

House couldn't believe how easy it was to love his son as soon as he let it happen. Within a couple of months it was hard to remember life before the boy and Cuddy became his world. He did the normal things that fathers did. He changed diapers and got up at night. He read stories, gave baths and drove Nate to the babysitter's house. Fatherhood suited him.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he didn't have enough time with Cuddy. They were supposed to be in their early romance phase, but since they worked and had to be parents they didn't have much time for each other. Before Nate was born, they had rare but hot as hell hookups, and once they were actually a couple they were already parents.

The last three nights she wanted to keep her pajamas on during sex. They weren't sexy pajamas either. He hated the fact she already seemed bored with him. He owed her more than that. They owed each other more than that.

One morning she walked into her office and he was sitting there. "Who's with Nate?" she wondered.

"Sitter."

Cuddy looked at her watch and said, "Too early."

"I called her. We have a huge problem."

"What?" she asked while she took off her coat and hung it on the rack.

"I'm all for a quickie sometimes, but not all of the time. You're bored with me."

"No I'm not. I'm tired. I work. We have Nate. You're not boring."

"We need a sex night. A night without junior," he waved his finger so she'd get closer.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Your mom. I called her."

"You discussed a sex night with my mom?"

"I discussed babysitting with your mom," he said.

He moved her in front of him, his hands grabbing her thighs and lifting up her skirt so she knew what he wanted. "You are way too hot to stay covered," he said. "One night a week, you're all mine and you do whatever I want to do. I can deal with quick every other night, but I need one night to enjoy you."

He was parting her thighs, so she said, "I have a meeting. I can't do this right now."

"We have two hours. Go lock the door like a good girl and I'll relax you before your meeting."

"I can't."

"Okay," House answered. But he pushed her ass on the desk and dove between her legs, immediately lapping at her slit. Her panties were still on, his tongue was only getting little tastes of her, and the lace was rubbing uncomfortably against her soft skin. He was going to make her cum whether she locked the door or not because he really didn't care if they got caught.

He had enough time to convince her, but her cautious side spoke up. She pulled away and ran to the door to lock it. When she came back she was already shedding her panties and holding her skirt up over her hips. She jumped willingly on the desk, lifting one leg and putting her heel on the desk. Now she was impatient. He didn't go right back between her legs. His long fingers reached up, lazily caressing her slit and the wetness that was starting to coat her silken folds. "Come on!" she yelled. "I'm horny now."

"We have enough quick fucks. We are gonna take our time. Because tonight is our first all night sex night. This is the preview."

"Don't toy with me."

"I'm not." He sat back, his hips lowering in her chair. He pointed at his crotch and said, "Your turn to start me up."

He was cocky, confident. His hard on was starting, pushing up his jeans a little, but still not hard enough for fucking. He didn't open his jeans or help her out, but just sat back and waited. "You haven't done this for me in a long time," he said, almost pleading but he tried to hide it.

"I sucked your dick last week."

"A week _is_ a long time."

She knew he loved her mouth. She slid off the desk, seductively licking her lip just to turn him on. She knelt between his knees. There was something fucking amazing about a woman as powerful and picky as Cuddy being willing to put your cock in her mouth, and he felt honored by it. It was even better that she seemed to like it. She touched his legs, her hands feeling his thighs in the right ways before both of her hands firmly rubbed his tent. Unbuttoning him and then sliding down the zipper, he was getting harder just from watching her ass when he looked over her shoulder. She pulled him out from his boxers so she could have full access to him. Before her lips touched him, he said, "Go nice and slow for me. I don't want to cum, I just want you to make me good and hard."

His cock was still only half hard, and she took it in her hand and turned her head so his shaft could slide along her lips. She started at his balls, licking the skin as they tightened up. She always knew just how he liked touched. She tugged on his balls a little, not too much, not too little, just enough. She knew the difference between excitement and pain, and he trusted his body, even such sensitive parts, in her hands. Then, right where his balls turned into shaft, she wrapped her lips around him sideways and started to slide her lips along the vein at the underside of his length. It wasn't just lips, she used her tongue and lips together, lapping along my hard cock and taking her time making it to the tip. When she reached the spot right below the glans, she paused, licking slowly there where it felt so good.

He was so fucking hard now. A bead of pre-cum was leaking and getting big enough that it was going to start to drip. She licked with the very tip of her tongue, moving from the shaft, curling her tongue around the curves of his cock. With a barely there touch, her tongue licked up the drop of moisture that was threatening to fall, and she closed her eyes as she savored the flavor of his fluid. He felt like steel. Knowing she was making him crazy, her lips formed a suction around his fat cock head, sucking it with the perfect pressure while her hands surrounded his shaft and started to pump. Nobody sucked him off like Cuddy could, and he was ready to let her bring him that orgasm that was swelling.

He felt that warming sensation all across his hips and his balls felt so tight and ready to go that it almost hurt, and then he firmly demanded, "Stop." She looked up, her lips still surrounding his tip but she wasn't sucking and pumping anymore. She swirled her tongue around the tip, he couldn't see it, but he sure as hell could feel it. "Stop, baby." He ordered. "I'm gonna cum if you keep going like that."

She let go and said, "I want you to cum."

That girl knew how to make him keep getting harder, he almost blew his load from her words and that look, but he didn't like her taking over, not when this was his idea and he wanted her to go nuts with want. He stood her up turned her around and looked at that ass. That perfect, fat, round ass that had his attention for years. She moved her feet apart, still in those mile high heels, and her legs spread wide. She was already bracing for him to stand and pound into her. She was ready. She wanted it.

He kissed her ass, literally. He was kissing her hips and the firm round cheeks of her ass, and she hiked up her hips and arched her back so he could see that soaked pussy. She was so beautiful when she was exposed for him. He wanted to bury his cock in her to the hilt in one rough slam, but he wanted her to feel the effects of his decision to pay more attention to their sex life. He never wanted her to feel bored with sex with him. He reached between her legs, his finger moving into her pussy and slowly pivoting while it moved in and out. "I'm already turned on," she urged him to get things moving.

"I can tell," he answered.

He bent her forward more, staring at her box and ass, and loving that she'd be so open for him. He was still moving in and out of her pussy, but he didn't even give her clit a passing stroke. She didn't either, because she didn't want to admit how much she desired release. Then he did something he knew she wasn't expecting. He slipped the fingers of his left hand against her slit to catch her juices before he started to circle her asshole with his slippery soaked fingers. She froze for second, her body getting stiff while she wasn't sure if she liked him being there like this. He didn't try to push into her, he just rimmed her tight pink hole while he fingered her pussy.

The erotic buildup of his expert fingers in her pussy and then the additional excitement when he pressed her clit made her start to move even though she was a little uncomfortable with the way he was touching her back entrance, but his fingers were so wet and sliding around her ass, and she started to forget that she had reservations about being touched there. Her forehead dipped to the desk though when it started to feel really good and she started to relax and trust the man with her body. Her pussy throbbed, he could feel it through his whole hand and then he stopped. She turned over her shoulder. "Don't you dare," she complained.

"Do you see the need for sex night?" he asked. "We both like doing this way too much to have our whole sex life down to three minutes without taking off our jammies."

She got up on the chair, reaching down to stroke him completely hard again and then she dropped her hips down, her body swallowing his cock whole. "Fuck," he said way too loud as her body sucked him in deeper and her inner walls spasmed around him as they were suddenly stretched as he filled her up.

"Yes, I think we need a sex night," she whispered right in his ear before she bit his earlobe.

The pain made him shove his pelvis up to her, pushing into her until he couldn't go any further. The sex was what it was supposed to be, hot and slippery while they felt the delicious squish of completely aroused bodies fucking. His hand slid down her spine, between her cheeks and she felt his finger at her asshole again. Her body stiffened a little, but not too much this time, and she moaned loudly when his finger pushed into the tight hole while he kept fucking her.

She bit her lip because she knew she had to be quiet. It was early, but they were at the office, after all. He knew it felt good from the way she was fucking him as he fucked her. "Do you like that?" he asked, his sexually energized voice making her feel hotter and hornier. She withheld her answer as she just kept fucking him, so he slowed. He kissed her more sweetly and asked, "Do you like that, baby?"

She still wasn't used to him calling her that during their private moments, but she liked the sound of it when he did. She nodded, bracing her hands on the chair before she started riding him because she was totally ready to cum. She was so ready. They were both panting, her breath hot on his face when she started to finally orgasm. Damn he went down hard. He growled as he pounded into her, grunting roughly with each thrust like they were somewhere private, but he let her work him up a little too much, so when he came it was an explosion of orgasmic tension and release, and he poured his seed into her body. She was clenching and quaking on him even after he came. He couldn't pull out yet with the way she was still squeezing the last of his passion out of him.

"God, House," she said as she sat back.

"God, Cuddy."

"I needed that."

"Me too," he answered.

She got up and went to her bathroom, cleaning between her legs and fixing her makeup to try to hide the fact that she was freshly fucked. Her body was sore in the best way after sex that was a lot harder than what they'd been having lately. When she came out from the bathroom he could see she felt a little embarrassed by what he'd done and how much she liked it.

"You good?" he asked as he tucked his cock back into his boxers and zipped up.

"Yea," she smiled nervously, busying herself to avoid talking.

"Get over here," he demanded.

"I'm busy," she said while she moved around her office.

He blocked her against a bookshelf, then kissed her face so lovingly that it was disconcerting. He said, "You're beautiful. You're so sexy. Your body needs to be loved… worshiped… fucked… like it was made to be. I want to take care of those needs. I want to take care of you."

"You already won me over on the sex-night concept."

"You'll let me take care of you? I'll help you remember that you're not just a mom, but you're a woman. My woman."

"I'll take care of you, too," she offered.

"Oh, I know you will," he answered. His eyes were already heavy with lust.


End file.
